DHC People DHC
by Meijer Brand
Summary: What is Hiei doing in a club with a bunch of humans? Read to find out that and much, much, more. Like what is Hojo syndrome? A KagHiei fan fiction.


A.N. Kagome is a miko, she knows about the 3 worlds from her grandpa. She knows all about demons and she has some for her friends.

Hiei shall be out of character, he will be more tolerant and I suggest you do not make a big deal out of it. I shall be able to twist the characters around all I want, this is a fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not I REPEAT DO NOT! Own anyone from Yu YU Hakusho or Inuyasha… Though I wish I did.

* * *

Kagome and her friends were dancing at one of the hottest clubs in Tokyo called The Handprint. Owned by a man that no one knew anything about. It was like he just dropped down to earth, and decided to make a club. A club where you had to be on a list for a month until you could get in, unless you were famous of course. So what was she doing thinking about it? She wasn't supposed to be worrying about stupid stuff like that. She was just here to dance. So forget about the owner and just have fun with her friends.

Snapping out of what her friend called her "One way trip to OZ," she looked around for her aforementioned friends, who had apparently left her on the dance floor to fend for herself. They were probably off in a corner making out with some random guys. Deciding that she needed a drink –and to get rid of the guy that kept trying to dance with her- she pushed through the crowd of sweating bodies and made her way to the bar.

**Hiei's POV**

Damn Kurama. He just had to go make a noisy club that was filled with stinking humans. Then left me in charge of it while he went on his honeymoon with the fairy girl. (Botan) Hn. He should just take his sword and kill them all. Who cares if he had to go to spirit jail? At least in spirit jail he would have some peace and quite. Yeah he might get tortured every once in a while but it would be a hell of a lot better than this. To bad he couldn't, damn fox and his ways. Couldn't kill even one! Botan would be a widow soon.

He really needed a drink –one of the only human things he agreed with- or else he would seriously think about going to jail. Sighing inaudibly he opened the door leaving the private room Kurama had installed to get away from the club below.

Walking down the corridor to a secretive set of stairs he jumped down them to come to an equally secretive door; that opened up behind a tall tree. The tree -being placed in a dark alcove- made it seem that anyone coming out from behind it would have been standing there the entire time.

Standing in the dark till the door shut behind him, he put a mask on his senses so he wouldn't have an overload. Pushing the plant branches aside he strode to the bar.

**Kagome's POV Sort of**

Gah! Where did these people come from? They seemed to multiply every time she blinked, and the pushing! Everyone pushed, elbowed, and sometimes kicked her. She knew that they hadn't meant to, except for that one little whore. Oh how she wanted to go punch her in her overly done face! No. First she had to have a few drinks. So filled with new ambition she purposely made her way to her savior of the night. (A.N. Hehehe couldn't keep using bar .)

Finally the lights on the bar came into vie, about twenty feet to the right of where she had been going. Redirecting herself she rushed to the long counter that had people crowded around it, only to trip on someone's foot and fall in to the back of a short man. Which she had to grab onto for support, damn her heels. Sighing in relief she was just about to thank him when her miko powers caught onto his swelling aura. Then her powers decided she didn't get it yet so they shocked her and a bright flashing sign including lights and exclamation points popped up in her head saying 'POWERFUL DEMON! BEWARE!' Didn't have to tell her twice, she quickly let go of him and jumped back as much as she could.

**Hiei's POV**

I was almost to the bar and I was having a _slightly _hard time keeping the mask on my senses and aura up.

(A.N. The reason he has to keep his aura down is because it wants to suppress everyone else's. Which would make anyone with even half an ounce of spiritual power become aware of him. .)

When someone fell into me causing me to lose my focus letting my aura become free.

(A.N. I had no idea that was going to happen… nn)

Whoever was clutching onto me quickly let go and I put my mask back up. It didn't matter though I could feel the holy powers and fear coming from the person behind me. Once again I cursed Kurama. Damn him for leaving me in charge and for having this club in the first place. Hopefully he gets attacked by rampaging monkey demons while he's gone.

(A.N. Hahaha sorry but monkeys!)

Mentally sighing, he turned around hoping that the person wasn't trained and all he had to do was glare and said person would walk or run away. Yeah, Hiei never was that lucky.

**Kagome's POV**

_Ok Kagome! We have a demon, in a club, full of unknowing humans. What do you do?_

I don't know… It wasn't on the test.

_Ok… Why is he in the club?_

He wanted to dance?

_Yeah…. But maybe he could be here to kill some body. _

Well he doesn't seem very threatening, and he looked like he was heading to the bar. So maybe he wanted a drink. And his aura was masked so maybe he didn't want to be bothered. After it slipped he put it back up quickly. So maybe all he wants is a drink after all!

_Do you really believe that?_

Yes!

_Have you learned nothing!_

I've learned lots of stuff and my theory could be right.

_I think you should purify him just to make sure._

What! No. Go away you, I won't purify him unless he attacks.

_Fine fine have it your way._

With the disappearance of her inner evil self, she woke from her self-induced trance. Only to be met with one of the coldest glares in the worlds.

Gulping, she put on one of her famous smiles and bowed –somewhat limited with her movement it was a very graceful bow- apologetically. "I'm very sorry to have run into you. I really didn't mean to. Could I buy you a drink to make up for it?" She noticed that the glare didn't diminish even slightly.

Then the man spoke in what must have been the most cold yet sexiest voice she ever had the pleasure to hear, "you should watch what you are doing onna." That is until she heard what he said. Bristling she straightened her back and replied in an equally cold voice, "well I'm sorry I ran into a pig headed jerk like you. Now that I have apologized I'll be leaving, excuse me."

Then she stomped towards the bar, pushing aside the people that got in her way. Sitting down in one of the unoccupied stools she ordered her drink and sat and brooded. (She shall drink rum… Just cause I can't think of any other drinks)

**Hiei's POV**

Oh that damn women! Annoying little brat, she was now on his hit list. She wasn't very high on it but he would get around to her sooner or latter. Dismissing it from his mind for tonight he went to go claim his drink. Sliding onto a chair he told the bar tender what he wanted. (Beer)

Looking to his right –after he heard an angry growl- he saw the girl sitting next to him. He raised his brow at her; which she flushed at and went back to glaring at her drink, while his was set in front of him.

Gladly grasping the bottle he took a swig, almost spitting it out when he felt a hand make its way to his groin. Glaring at the person on his left, (Kagome is on the right remember) he uttered in a strained barely controlling his rage voice. "Remove your filthy hands before I cut them off." Either the girl had brain damage or she didn't like her hands very much.

"Oh baby don't be like that. How bout we go to my place? I'll make sure you get relaxed." The disgusting creature was trying to… No it wouldn't be permitted, she would remove her hands. " I said remove them." Now she would see how close she was to losing her life and she would get up and flee. "I could give you a massage and then we could explore each others bodies." (1) What was wrong with this woman? Didn't she get that he would kill her if she continued touching him. Apparently not, for she began moving her hand to his knee than up to his crotch.

Even _if _she got him aroused it would go away seconds later, her perfume did the trick there. God why did he promise to Kurama not to kill anyone?

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome was enjoying the warm tingly feeling her drink was giving off, when two annoying voices broke through her foggy world. Man that short little bastard was getting on her nerves even when he wasn't looking or talking to her. And whoever the other one was needed to shut the hell up too.

Turning to give both of them a piece of her mind, she almost burst out laughing. The little twit had her hand in Shorty's lap, and Shorty looked like he wanted to chop her into little bits and throw the chunks to a rabid dog. Probably not far from it anyways.

He kept threatening the girl but, she was really dense. Oh no! She had Hojo syndrome! Mentally shuddering as she thought of the boy that had followed her around the high school and asked her out twenty times a day even after she said no every time.

Suddenly feeling sorry for the short demon, or maybe it was the drink? Oh well, setting down her now empty glass she got off her seat and crossed the very short distance to the man and Hojo syndrome lady.

Leaning against him her breasts were crushed into his back, her head she rested on his shoulder, her arms around his waist, while her hands took the place of the other girls –which she had pushed off a tad bit roughly, not that she cared. Smiling lightly at Hiei she whispered in his ear, "play with me."

**Hiei's POV**

I was just about to pull out my dagger and kill the little vagabond regardless of what I had promised Kurama, when a small body with a wonderful scent melted against mine. I felt small hands push away the creatures, only to take up their place. Looking over to the head resting on my shoulder, I saw the woman that had run into me earlier.

Oh great she was probably enjoying my pain so much that she decided to inflict some too.

So it came as a surprise to me when she smiled like a little vixen and whispered in my sensitive ear to play with her. The ways I could twist the meanings of those words. With the endless images floating in his mind and Kagome's hands warming his inner thighs, His not so little friend jumped to attention. Cursing himself for getting carried away he tried to stunt his arousal, but Kagome it would seem had other plans.

Running her hand to the apex (2) of his thighs, she lightly squeezed him through his clothes. Moaning under his breath –that he was sure the woman heard if her chuckle was anything to go by- he looked up at the forgotten (but not missed) girl that had started this whole thing. She looked more unappealing than she had a while ago. Her mouth was wide open in shock and she was drooling. (A.N. Why is she drooling? We will never know.) Could she not grasp the idea that no one wanted her there?

She needed to leave so he and the vixen could get on to more pleasurable things.

He wouldn't deny he wanted the girl and badly. His erection was proof enough for that statement. Now how to get rid of the slut in front of him.

**Kagome's POV**

God this man was hot. Just his moan and it had her wet. She was ready and willing, all that was needed was some place private. With all the noise and people around there wasn't much luck here. They would have to leave and they might change their minds if they had to wait to long, and damn it she didn't want to pleasure herself tonight!

Nudging the demon she asked, "Can we go now, I really want you."

She finished by squeezing him again, earning her yet another soft moan.

"Yeah, follow me," he panted out. Grabbing Kagome's hand he led her to the hidden door, leaving behind the girl who was still staring and drooling.

Wasting no time getting to the private room, he unlocked the door dragged the girl in after him, then gently slammed her against the wall covering her with his body.

**Kagome's POV**

Oh the sex was going to be great. She could feel it in her bones and a few other choice locations. But before they started they needed to get a few things sorted out. "You're a demon." Ok so she was very blunt about it, but hey she wanted sex and chatting only wasted time.

"And you are a miko." Well apparently he felt the same way about the chatting. "My name is Kagome. You?" "Hiei." "Well now that that's over." "Hn." And with that Hiei closed the space between them and kissed her passionately.

* * *

A.N. Oh I feel great! I'm so evil! Anyways if you want a lemon you have to ask for one, and if people ask than I need someone to write it. I won't be writing a lemon because I just don't think I could give it justice. So unless you want a second part this will stay how it is.

Ok so please review and tell me what you think.

(1) Hahaha explore each other's bodies! Hahaha

(2) Hahaha I asked my sister, -before she read this.- How do you make the word apex sound dirty.

Also the title of the story **DHC People DHC** me and my little sister (the same one from the apex question) made it up. It's a story of how we said DHC instead of DHS. Which you have to know what DHS stands for to get it. So just ask about it in a review and I'll write you and tell you.

Ok that's all the stuff I have for now. Laters!


End file.
